Kuroko no Boys Love
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: Series of One-Shots involving Kagami, Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko pairings. Meaning OTPs and OT3s. Rated M for sexy times and horny men. Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi
1. No 1 - How do I say

First One-shot

Pairing: KagaKise

* * *

"I'm not exactly too sure what's going on."

The day had started out normal. Morning practice, Kuroko being Kuroko and popping out of nowhere, tripping over a dog, running away from said dog. The normal stuff. Kagami should have known the day wasn't going to be normal and boring when Kise suddenly showed up being overly friend.

The two of them didn't really get along, so for Kise to approach Kagami without Kuroko there was beyond him. But of course, Kagami wasn't one to overlook the day pigs fly, so he went with Kise all the way to the blonde's home. Why? Because he's stupid.

"I should have known that overly sparkly smile was a lie," Kagami gruffed, pinned to the wall by a man who didn't look stronger than him but clearly was. The miracle of body composition. Pretty face or not, Kise meant business and his business was Kagami.

"It wasn't a lie-ssu. I was genuinely glad to you-ssu," Kise said, smiling at Kagami like nothing was wrong with this picture. But clearly something was indeed wrong. Yes, very wrong indeed. And Kagami was not happy with this turn of events. Where did his normal day go? He wanted it back.

"Uh, why?" Kagami asked, hoping the answer would be something small and Kise was just exaggerating the situation. Couldn't be money, the guy was loaded. Maybe word reached Kise ears that Kagami was a good cook and he wanted to try. Ah, if that's the case all he had to do was ask. And not pin him to the wall giving off bad intention vibes. It'd go over a lot better with Kagami. Hahaha…

"Because-ssu. I want you-ssu."

"There it is," Kagami mumbled, he had been hoping Kise wouldn't say that. Well, Kagami really should have seen this coming. Any other time Kise approached him alone, it had ended up the same way. With the two of them having really hot steamy and really gay sex. Not like it was bad, in fact it was good. And Kise made some really nice sounds. But—

"Enough is enough Kise. I don't know what we are and I have no intention of continuing being your booty call," Kagami states, pushing Kise away gently but nonetheless putting space between them. After hearing what Kagami said, Kise was no longer using any strength to keep Kagami there. In fact, he looked a little hurt. Like, about to cry hurt. And suddenly Kagami felt like the bad guy.

"Wah, what's wrong? Urgh, I don't understand what's wrong!" Kagami flustered, stepping towards Kise and then stepping back, raising his hands and then lowering them back down again.

"I don't know what to do….!"

"Don't do anything-ssu," Kise said sadly and then kissed Kagami, cupping his cheeks as he pressed their lips together gently. And the kiss was drawn out, Kagami didn't really want to end it. Kise started kissing harder, his hands trembling to hold onto Kagami and his heart.

"How do I say I love you-ssu?" Kise whispered when he finally broke his desperate kiss with Kagami. He slumped against Kagami in defeat, no longer smiling and now Kagami believed it when Kise said that he was genuinely happy to see him. Kagami gritted his teeth. This idiot!

"You just did," Kagami said awkwardly, scratching the nape of his neck and Kise jerked, looking at him with a chaos of conflicted emotions in his pretty eyes.

"No-ssu! That's not what I meant-ssu! I-I love you Kagamicchi!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that. You know, there were better ways to get my attention than asking me to be your sex friend," Kagami patted Kise's hair and then ruffled it. It ended with him leaning in and smelling Kise's hair which always smelled nice and clean and really just overall…just wonderful. Yeah, wonderful…and maybe now wasn't the best time for getting cozy.

"B-but we're both guys-ssu. I thought if I told you my feelings, you wouldn't have sex with me-ssu," Kise murmured, behaving in a drastically different way than the confident and sexy man he was when Kagami first got here. But the shy and un-sure Kise was also nice. It was hard for Kagami to remember that Kise was confessing and feeling rejected when everything the model did made Kagami want to ravage him.

"Kise I—"

"We don't have to have sex-ssu! Just don't leave yet-ssu!" Kise stammered, his pleading eyes holding Kagami to him tighter than the hand gripping his shirt. And Kagami chuckled, realizing he'll have to apologize for being a pervert in an important moment for Kise.

"We kinda do. You're awkward love has me riled up."

**A/N - Don't kill me for making the first one-shot a drama with humor~! I actually ship it the other way with Kise as seme but I need to tickle everyone's fancies so here we go! A KagaKise one-shot that I think it kinda cute. Just me?**

**Next one-shot is KiseKuro! Wait for me cheese-tits!**


	2. No 2 - One kiss regret

Second One-shot

Pairing: KiKuro

* * *

"Hey~ Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turned around just in time to see Kise moment before he barreled into the smaller male, knocking him to the ground and falling with him in a happy bundle of laughs.

"That hurts Kise-kun," Kuroko said as Kise picked himself up from the ground, wiping dirt and grit from his grey school uniform.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, please forgive me Kurokocchi. When I saw you I just ha~ad to hug you-ssu!" Kise offered his hand to Kuroko, smiling a smile so happily goofy it made Kuroko smile in turn. Taking Kise's hand, Kurpko allowed the model to pull him to his feet. And Kise didn't just pull Kuroko to his feet, he pulled Kuroko straight into his arms.

"It hurts Kise-kun," Kuroko was being smothered in Kise's embrace, doubting that Kise was actually sorry at all. And when Kise grabbed Kuroko's ass, the small male was certain that the model had knocked him flat on his ass just so he could help Kuroko up.

"Oh, sorry Kurokocchi. When it comes to you I can't help myself-ssu," Kise smiled a dazzling smile as he stepped back that almost blinded Kuroko though no one would be none-the-wiser. Because Kuroko's dazzled face was the same as his neutral face.

"I'm sorry. I don't follow," Kuroko said. This wasn't the first time Kise had said that to him and Kuroko still couldn't figure out what he meant by it.

"You're so cute-ssu! "

"I'm not even doing anything."

"I know-ssu! But everything about you is cute-ssu~!" Kise gushed, gripping Kuroko's shoulders before his expression became serious.

"Kurokocchi, I love you," Kise said seriously and those words set Kuroko's heart racing. He never really considered Kise in that way before but now he saw Kise in a new light. How can he say something like that so casually? Wasn't he scared?

"I know you're not interested in me-ssu, but can I at least kiss you once?" Kise asked, his carefree smile looking a little forced. He acted like he was already expecting rejection, but there was hope in his eyes. When he confessed, Kuroko hadn't rejected him on the spot.

"Okay. Because I know the feeling of not being able to kiss the one you love even once," Kuroko said, never taking his eyes off Kise's. If Kise could do it, so could Kuroko. For that beautiful smile of Kise's. Kuroko's heart tried to beat out of his chest as Kise leaned, and unconsciously wet his lips. And then Kise's lips were on his, melding together.

Kise's hand found its way to the back of Kuroko's neck, blue hair tickling his fingers. His hand was gentle. Not in a way to force the kiss to deepen or keep him from escaping, but rather in a possessive way that melted Kuroko's heart. And then the kiss was over and Kise looked happy and sad all at the same time.

"Thanks Kurokocchi," Kise smiled, nervous as he waited for Kuroko's response.

"I've felt the same regret towards you," Kuroko said, wondering if this tight, painful, but excited feeling in his heart was the same as what Kise was feeling when he confessed.

"Kurokocchi, does that mean…"

"Mm, I accept your feelings," Kuroko knew he made the right decision when Kise's face lit up and he started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Don't cry Kise-kun," Kuroko said, lifting his hand and wiping Kise's tears away. He jumped a little when Kise grabbed his hands, his smile beautiful even through the tears.

"Kurokocchi, is it okay if I make love to you?" He asked, kissing the back of Kuroko's hand and even though the thought scared Kuroko, he didn't want to say no.

"Please be gentle."

Kise never let go of Kuroko's hand. Not on the way to Kise's house, nor when he was kissing Kuroko or making him cry out below Kise.

"Kurokocchi, I never thought this day would come," Kise said, placing gentle kisses on Kuroko's collar bone, pulling out of him in a way that made Kuroko shudder and whimper.

"K-Kise-kun, I….m-me either," Kuroko cried out as Kise thrust back into him, being so, so gentle as if afraid to break Kuroko. The way he treated Kuroko like he was the most precious thing on Earth was making the smaller male's heart sing. It was beating in his throat and hurt a little but he was happy. He never wanted this moment to end.

"You feel so good-ssu, I could hold you forever-ssu," Kise purred, blonde hair falling around his face as he leaned over Kuroko. Sweat trickled down his neck and Kuroko found himself leaning up and licking it. As his tongue ran up Kise's throat, Kuroko felt his heart beating under the muscle.

"…You're just like me."

"Does that mean…" Kise's heart rate sped up. Does this mean Kuroko wants to be held forever? Suddenly Kise saw a future full of lots of sex. Sex everywhere. So much sex!

"Your heart is beating really fast," Kuroko said and that future shattered to a million pieces. Ah, of course. Kuroko's not that kind of person.

"Of course it is," Kise said smiling as he trails feather light kisses up Kuroko's neck and across his jaw, enjoying the sounds Kuroko made when he thrust into him. And the way Kuroko would dig his nails into Kise's back whenever it almost got to be too much was absolutely adorable.

"I'm having sex with the person I love after all," Kise whispered into Kuroko ears, drawing a small moan out of him as the model stroked Kuroko's shaft. His glazed over eyes encouraged Kise to go just a little harder.

"I thought this was love making. If it's sex, we can't do it."

"What?"

"I'm joking Kise-kun," Kuroko said and Kise slumped against him, feeling like his life should be flashing before his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that Kurokocchi," Kise chuckled, nipping Kuroko's sensitive nipple as punishment for the near death experience. Well, not death but he almost went soft inside Kuroko he had been so surprised.

"I'm sorry, b-but my heart…can't handle it when you..ahh! When you s-say thing like that," Kuroko gasped, his back arching when he finally couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. He really didn't want it to end so soon, but Kise made him feel good body and heart. It was impossible to hold on any longer.

Kise groaned as Kuroko spasmed around him, and that was it. Kuroko really was…just too much for him. The room fell silent except for the sound of their breathing. Kise couldn't keep the smile from his face, he'd never felt happiness like this before.

"Hey, Kurokocchi. Can I kiss you-ssu?" Kise asked, really wanted to kiss those parted lips. It was so tempting to kiss those lips until they were swollen and bruised from his love. Kuroko stared up at him, a faint smile gracing his face.

"Silly, you don't have to ask anymore," Kuroko said and Kise wasted no time to dive in, kissing Kuroko to make up for all the times he's been wanting to but couldn't. If he'd known sooner that Kuroko had wanted to kiss him too, he really would have done this three years ago when he first met Kuroko. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kise, murmuring against his lips.

"Kiss me more and more."

**A/N - Phew, this one-shot took awhile to write, but it's here! Finally!**** It's the smut everyone was waiting for-! The first chapter wasn't rated M like the rating said, so it must've been confusing, but I rated it M because of this. And later one-shots. Like the next one.  
**

**Next one-shot is AoKaga! Wait for it Ice-Creamies!  
**


	3. No 3 - Testing the waters

Third One-shot

Pairing: AoKaga

* * *

"No! Nononono! NO! Oh God dammit…"

Kagami groaned as the TV displayed his defeat in big dull letters saying 'You Lose' on his side of the split screen and emphasizing his defeat while Aomine's side had big _dramatic _letters saying 'You Win'. Of course, Ahomine's stupid laugh didn't help with his itching defeat either and Kagami dropped his controller, crawling onto Aomine's bed and curling into a ball. He was joined a few moments later by a very smug Aomine coming to spoon him.

"Told ya we shoulda just went straight to making out," Ahomine said, wrapping his dark sun-kissed arm around Kagami's muscular waist and pulling Seiren's Ace against him.

"Yeah, but silly me wanted to play that stupid game first," Kagami grunted, relaxing into Aomine's arms. He wasn't really angry about his loss but Kagami quickly figured out that Aomine always liked to cuddle when he thought that Kagami was upset with him. Seeing the arrogant Ahomine insecure fortified to Kagami that Aomine was serious about him.

The two of them started their relationship a bit rocky since before Aomine was always going on about how nice a huge set of tits were and carrying about porn in his book bag. Kagami had always worried that Aomine would dump him in favor of girls, but a month had passed by since they got together and Touou's Ace hadn't looked twice at a chick since. No matter how bouncy her chest was.

Now halfway into their second month of dating, Kagami wasn't worried about that anymore. But that doesn't mean watching Ahomine squirm wasn't fun. In fact, it was kinda cute. And really endearing. Well, that's what Kagami thought until he felt something poke against his ass and the cuddle wasn't cute anymore. It was something else entirely.

"Ahomine," Kagami breathed as he rolled around in Aomine's arms to face him, putting their faces close together and he smiled at him. Touou's Ace smirked back and his eyes were really tantalizing up close. They were so dark and sparkled with wicked intent in a way that stole Kagami's breath away.

"Bakagami," Aomine said in the same breathless way to mock Kagami and it pissed him off and yet at the same time, Kagami really loved his name coming from Aomine's mouth. Except that stupid Ahomine didn't use his proper name this time. Dammit. Double stupid on Aomine.

"I'd nag you about calling me that, but I started it," Kagami said, leaning in so that their lips were almost touching. He could start a fight, or he could do what he really wanted to do which was kiss those lips of Ahomine's.

"Yeah, so let's skip to the fun part," Aomine said and then their lips were touching just like what Kagami wanted. He tangled his legs with Aomine's, pressing their bodies together while the kiss heated up quickly. The room filled with their breathless desire for each other and Kagami reached up, gripping and pulling at Aomine's short hair. Just like how he knew Aomine liked it: rough.

Aomine grunted and chuckled into the kiss, rolling Kagami over the rest of the way so he was on his back. Breaking the kiss, Aomine sat up and pulled his shirt off, exposing his body to Kagami's hungry eyes.

"You're really asking for it Kagami," Aomine said, his voice gone husky with lust and it made Kagami shiver. Damn, he really wanted Aomine right now, all his ability to think was going down south with his blood. But he wasn't too far gone not to notice when Ahomine started taking his pants off. There was a reason that they hadn't had sex yet despite and month of dating and the libidos of horny lions.

"Wait! I think we should play another round of that game! Yeah, I still wanna play," Kagami blurted, yanking his pants right back up where they started. Aomine stared at him like he really wanted to punch and strangled Kagami and couldn't decide which he wanted to do more.

"Fine, we play for who tops" Aomine said and rolled off the bed, taking his place on the floor and his controller. And the reason they hadn't had sex yet, was because both of them wanted to top and neither would budge on the matter.

"You're on," Kagami declared, joining Aomine on the floor and picking his best character. There was no way he was going to lose to Ahomine with the stakes this high. His _ass _was on the line! However, conviction evidently doesn't get you jack shit anywhere because Aomine creamed his ass and along with it, any hope Kagami had of ever to top with one sentence,

"By the way, whoever wins this is always the top," Aomine said when Kagami had only a speck of life left and then delivered the finishing blow before Seiren's Ace ever had a chance to react. Kagami started at the TV, waiting for it to break into a million tiny pieces or suddenly declare Kagami the winner for no reason but to be the most awesome TV ever.

"Stop staring at the TV and take your pants off," Aomine said, already waiting on the bed for Kagami. However much Kagami really didn't want to do this, he at least wouldn't lose to Ahomine in terms of guts.

"Dammit," Kagami muttered, stripping out of his pants and while he was at it, his shirt as well. Because why the fuck not? He glanced at Aomine after he was done taking his sweet ass time getting naked and caught the sun-kissed man looking appreciatively at Kagami's body. Suddenly self-conscious, Kagami crawled onto the bed, moving onto Aomine's lap per his request.

Strong hands massaged into Kagami's ass and he jumped, earning an amused chuckle from Aomine. Kagami flipped him off but that only made the stupid Ahomine's smile wider so Seiren's Ace bent over and bit Aomine's shoulder.

"Ow, stop being such a prissy Bakagami!" Aomine snapped, shoving two fingers into Kagami's mouth when he drew back triumphantly. With a muffled protest, Kagami tried to spit Ahomine's fingers out but it didn't really work that well, he just ended up drooling all over himself.

Aomine's laughter filled his ears and Kagami rolled his eyes, letting go of his tension and cracking a slight smile that didn't slip past Aomine's notice. He tried waiting patiently for Kagami to finish sucking his fingers but the longer he waited the harder it got to ignore his aching manhood.

"God, hurry up!" Aomine muttered and got himself an eye full of angry Kagami glare. Not that Seiren's Ace was very intimidating while sitting on his lap and sucking sun-kissed fingers. In fact, while Aomine was looking, he looked damn sexy. _Damn_ sexy.

"Yep, that's enough," Aomine decided, pulling his fingers from Kagami's mouth and inserted the first finger without warning before he lost his mind. Kagami jumped.

"Uh, whoa!" Kagami stiffened, his already tight heat tightening around Aomine's finger. Kinda hurt actually.

"Relax Bakagami."

"You relax!"

"_Kagami,_" Aomine said, and the way he said it got Kagami worked up, shivers rushing down his back. Surrendering, Kagami let all his tension go in a sigh and pretty soon he found him underneath Aomine, about to be entered for the first time.

"You're lucky I love you," Kagami gasped as Aomine entered him, biting his arm. It really hurt but he was done pushing this off. Truth be told, from the very start, Kagami knew he'd be taking this roll. There was just no way he was going to get Aomine to play the girl and Kagami had been kidding himself the whole month they'd been together.

But if he had known all it would take was Aomine simply saying Kagami's name to get him to shut up and take it, he would have given Ahomine more of a hard time while he had the chance. But there was no use thinking about it now, not when the deed was already being done.

"Tssk," Kagami tried not to tense up as pain ripped through his low back, but it was hard and he wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him close. Aomine smiled, kissing Kagami's nose and surprising him.

"Ha, got you," Aomine grinned, taking advantage of Kagami's surprise to start thrusting. Kagami gasped and Aomine kissed him, their tongues intertwining while Aomine rocked his body against Kagami's over and over. He didn't even notice when it stopped hurting until he realized something hot and heavy was building down low in his abdomen.

"It…doesn't hurt?" Kagami said but it came out a question, he'd been expecting the pain to last for his whole first time. _At least. _Aomine just chuckled in response, looking arrogant but at this point Kagami felt that Touou's Ace might just deserve this moment's arrogance. Of course, there was no way Aomine wasn't using this chance to start fucking Kagami harder. But as his thrust became rougher, something amazing happened.

"O-ooh fuck!" Kagami moaned and dug his nails into Aomine's shoulders, arching his back as pleasure washed through his body. Oh God, maybe Ahomine was a master in the sack? Because right now Kagami's mind was spinning and every time Aomine thrust his hips, Kagami would see stars.

"D-don't make it feel good," Kagami whimpered, his body twitching under Aomine and he felt like he could cum at any second. He didn't realize that he'd shut his eyes, but when Kagami opened them, all he could see was Aomine's face and he felt his breath hitch. His expression of pleasure with glazed over eyes only made Kagami's heart beat faster.

"Idiot, that's the point," Aomine chuckled, kissing Kagami's lips and groaning as he felt himself coming close to climax. Yeah, this had to end soon. It felt way too good to be inside Kagami. He grabbed Kagami's throbbing manhood and started stroking it in time to his thrusts. And all Kagami could do was moan, his breaths coming in short pants.

As soon as Kagami came, Aomine felt himself climax, releasing his passion inside of Kagami. He pulled out of Kagami and rolled Seiren's Ace so he could spoon him. They lay there like that while Kagami thought about what this meant for them. What it meant for him. Part of him was still disappointed that he couldn't be the one to top, but he also didn't feel like bitching. Seeing Aomine like that, lost in pleasure, made Kagami feel like throwing any thoughts of ever dominating away. Smiling he snuggled against Aomine and decided this wasn't so bad.

"Oh and Kagami?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

**A/N - Oops, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was waiting for my writing mojo to come back and just like I expected, it came back once I started school again. Well, it came back in the form of this. I hope it makes up for the long wait?**

**Next is KuroKi!**

**And after that, it's threesome time!**


	4. No 4 - To those who wait

One-shot 4

Pairing: KuroKi

* * *

There comes a time in your life where you feel like your life is a lie. In Kise Ryota's case, it only includes all of his middle school days and part of his first year of high school. Of course Kise had been upset when Kuroko Tatsuya had refused to go to Kaijou High with him. To him it was the same thing as rejection. It felt like Kuroko didn't even want to go to the same school as him. Like Kise had scared Kuroko off with his persistent confessions.

The thing is, when Kuroko had won Kise's respect, he had also won his heart. Ever since that day, not a single day, hour, minute, has gone by without Kise thinking of him. And it broke his heart seeing Kuroko cry for the first time on the day they won their third consecutive championship and knowing it was his fault. Kise had been so caught up in the high victory had brought him that he had forgotten all about how important Kuroko was to him.

And that's why Kise decided to give up on Kuroko. It hurt, but Kise could understand why Kuroko would never love him back. Kise had taken every that he had loved about Kuroko and crushed it like he had crushed countless people before him.

But giving up on Kuroko was a lot harder than it seemed. Especially when Kuroko seemed to be getting closer and closer to a member of his new team, Kagami Taigi from Seirin. The jealousy he felt watching them together was growing more and more unbearable with each encounter. It was at the point where Kise couldn't even concentrate on games, he had to smash Kagami but dammit, he kept getting smashed instead.

Even so, Kise kept thinking over Kuroko and how cute he would look underneath of him, thinking of him at night and unable to think, letting out small moans when he should be sleeping. And then the day came, the day where Kise thought was finally his chance. And that's the day where Kise's past three years of yearning actually became a lie.

Because Kise would never get to see Kuroko under him, never get see Kuroko whimper in bittersweet pleasure as Kise thrust into him slowly. No, that day would never come. Because Kise's sweet, determined, and cutely small Kuroko refused to bottom. Even after months of dating where Kise would pester Kuroko and pester him

"Come on Kurokocchi," Kise whined, holding hands with his baby blue haired lover. It was a true miracle that they were dating now and Kise never took a single day for granted. In fact, it had been Kuroko who had asked Kise out. Who would have known that breaking down in tears would make someone fall in love with you?

"I don't want to Kise-kun," Kuroko said, looking up at Kise. They were on their way to Kise's place; their date had finished and Kise had somehow convinced Kuroko to spend the night. Kise as pretty sure he was getting laid tonight he just had to convince Kuroko. The man was a cock-block though for sure. This was the big moment.

"Why not?" Kise pouted, it always seemed to work on everyone but Kuroko. Not even when he tried to convince Kuroko that he was as good at Kagami which had resulting in rejection and Kisehad broken down in front of Kuroko. He threw an unsightly fit about how Kuroko would date Kagami and not him and Kuroko had to explain that his relationship with Kagami was all in Kise's head.

"I already told you. I don't want to be the girl," Kuroko replied, calm like he always was when rejecting Kise. Except now the rejection didn't hurt, but Kise felt himself reaching his breaking point. Every day he wanted to touch Kuroko and they never got further than kissing.

"But you're perfect for the role, I've been thinking of you for three years now and it never stops turning me on thinking of you like that!" Kise bursts, feeling himself starting to walk faster and Kuroko struggled a bit to keep up with Kise's long strides.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I've been thinking the same way about you Kise-kun?" Kuroko said and immediately Kise felt the world freeze. He struggled to think of something remotely intelligent to say but all his thoughts were a jumbled mess of words and he shook his head, feeling like he'd had something wrong all this time.

"I love you Kise-kun," Kuroko said and that just wasn't fair. Kise felt something inside of him swell and his ears felt hot, so finally Kise said something and that's how they ended up where they are right now with Kise the one naked on the bed and moaning while Kuroko teased his body. Teased him with lips and tongue and teeth and made Kise's nipples erect and sensitive while Kuroko's fingers inside of Kise made him see stars.

"Mm…Mmh….! K-Kurokocchi," Kise whimpered, feeling himself tense everytime Kuroko stroked something inside of him that caused an explosion inside of him, an explosion of sensations. And then Kuroko removed his fingers and Kise looked up, so lost in the moment he didn't quite understand what Kuroko was doing anymore.

"H-hey—"

"I can't hold back anymore Kise-kun, I'm putting it in."

"Oh, I…okay," Kise said and moments later he felt his eyes rolling back and he screamed. Not because it hurt but because it felt so good.

"Oh God Kurokocchi!" Kise's arms slide around Kuroko neck, holding on for dear life. It Kise felt like he'd been missing out all these years of mindless emotionless fucking, screwing girls and boys alike and pretending they were Kuroko. But when Kise saw Kuroko's face, strained and flushed with exertion and it brought a smile to his face and Kise took it all back.

"I…I love you Kurokocchi," Kise murmured and wanted to laugh and cry when Kuroko went beat red and mumbled the same thing in return. This pleasure was something he only wanted to experience with Kuroko. And when Kise came, he arched his back, all the sorrow of his past and the joy he felt right releasing in the form of tears.

"Why are you crying Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked him after he himself finished, lying behind Kise who turned on his side and spooned the taller male. Kise remained silent for a while, wiping his eyes and waiting until he could get control of himself.

"It's nothing Kuroko, I'm just really happy," was what Kise said and Kuroko seemed to accept that answer because they both fell into a comfortable silence. Just the two of them in that room, in the house and it felt incredibly good.

They say all good things come to those that wait. And Kise was definitely glad he had waited all those years. Even if it wasn't exactly what Kise had had in mind.

**A/N - So sorry for the wait! It's been almost two months since I last updated this I think? I'm super duper sorry about that. I had writers block and it was a pain to shake off. Well, I tried writing this one a bit different from how I usually write so I hope everything makes sense. I mean, it does to me, but I'm the one who wrote it so of course it makes sense to me. R&R?**

**On a side note, I'm slowly beginning to love Akashi. And what's more, I ship him with Furihata Kouki! AkaFuri! /shot/**

**Next pairing is AoKagaKi!**


	5. No 5 - No you

One-shot 5

Pairing: AoKagaKi

* * *

This was terrible. So bittersweet and so terrible. Kagami Taiga was actually sitting in the lap of his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki. But the weirdest thing was that Kagami had actually gotten used to things like this to the point he didn't feel out of place sitting on another male's lap. Sitting on a girls lap would be weird too actually…

And as one can imagine that while Kagami was sitting on Aomine's lap, he was also kissing him and Aomine was making himself busy by shoving his tongue down Kagami's throat and driving Seirin's Ace nuts. As Aomine's hands wander under his shirt and up the expanse of his back, Kagami pushed his lips closer to Aomine's desperately, sucking on his tongue with need and wishing, almost craving, that it be his dick instead.

Aomine's lips drew down from Kagami's mouth down to his neck, finding the place he could feel Kagami's pulse racing under his tongue and he left a mark for tomorrow when Kagami would play basketball and have everyone on the team see what he's been up to. Of course Kagami would cover it with a band-aid, but at this point, Kagami doubted he was fooling anyone. Whether they knew he was dating a man or thought it was a girl was beyond Kagami. But he knew they definitely didn't know that Kagami didn't just have one boyfriend.

"Aomincchi! Kagamicchi! I'm ho~ome," a voice sang from downstairs and Kagami's heart rate picked up, making Aomine chuckle and his hands glided down to grab Kagami's ass. The gasp that escaped Kagami's lips was an inevitable one.

"Yah," Aomine lazily called back down but Kagami didn't answer to Kise's greeting. He didn't know if he could raise his voice high enough or what his voice would sound like if he did manage to yell loud enough. Kagami could hear Kise's excited running upstairs towards Aomine's room and it only made Kagami that much more aroused. Because he knew what was next. The door burst open and Kise was already through it, the door clicking shut behind him just as the bed rocked, Kise climbing onto it.

"This isn't your home Ryota," Aomine said gruffly, his hands never stopping in their continuous assault on Kagami's ass. It was all Kagami could do not to moan, especially when he felt Kise's body press up against his back, his arms sliding around Kagami's waist above Aomine's.

"It could be," Kise singed, his hands, without hesitance, slipping under Kagami's shirt and roaming up his toned chest until he reached Kagami's embarrassingly already erect nipples. Another small sound of pleasure forced it's way past wanton lips and Kagami turned his head, Kise's lips pressing against his like they were waiting.

Ah, that's right…Kagami wasn't just dating Aomine, he was also dating Kise Ryota. It was for him that Kagami, and even Aomine, were adamant what it didn't get out that they were dating. It would hurt Kise's modeling career if it were found out that the rising star were gay. And possibly ruin it for good if it were found out that Kise was not only dating a man, but was actually dating two. They were always diligent to always act like they were just friends in public. But when they were alone…

"Ryota, I'd rather not live together in my parent's house," Aomine replies, jerking Kagami closer to him and making Seirin's ass groan low in his throat, finding himself in a very tight, and very exciting, sandwich.

"Point taken—"

"Dammit!" Kagami burst out suddenly, surprising both of his boyfriends. He was getting frustrated of their banter and everywhere they touched were setting fire to his skin. Truth be told, Kagami hadn't been gay before he started dating the two of them. In fact, he had outright refused Aomine when he asked both Kagami and Kise out at the same time, but somehow, Kagami had gotten strung along with it.

And it turned out to be the most amazing, most mind-blowing experience of his life. And it wasn't just the sex. It was just being with them. Being together with Kise and Aomine made Kagami so happy he thought on countless occasions just how lucky he was for a fluke to come along like Aomine finding him attractive for some reason and Kise's persistence leading to Kagami giving in and dating them.

"Just _touch _me," Kagami demanded, needing more than this mindless teasing they were doing. He wanted them to throw him down and make him moan. He wanted them to _fuck _him. Fuck him together and bring the three of them to that seemly ceaseless euphoria that their sex always brought. God, he couldn't stand another minute like this with their half ass fondling.

"I need it _now_," Kagami's chest heaved as he grabbed Aomine's shirt and forced the offensive cloth off over his head and threw it almost violently onto the floor, his eyes locking onto dark sun-kissed and he trailed his hands down Aomine's body, stopping when his fingertips reached pant-line.

"What about me, hey, Kagamicchi?" Kise hummed, a small half-formed yelp bubbling from his lips when a muscular arm slung awkwardly around his shoulder and pulled him in for a very hot, and very rough kiss. Kagami was boiling with desire, overflowing with want. With lust. It was too much, just too much.

It wasn't fair, Kagami wanted whine. Sometimes it felt like he was the only who felt this way. So, so, desperate for them. He pulled from the kiss with Kise and his mouth latched hungrily onto Aomine's collar bone, growling as he did almost everything hisself, unbuttoning Aomine's pants and stroking the erection that as waiting for him.

"Mm, Taiga…" Aomine had that smug grin on his face just like he always did, Kagami could hear it in his voice as he pumped the Ace with both hands. And he groaned when he felt Kise's hands slip onto his hips and he started grinding hard against Kagami's ass, his breath that fell against Kagami's ears was hot and Kagami was so hard it hurt, dripping enough pre-cum to soak his boxers.

"Shit, Kagamicchi is so impatient today," Kise murmured, eyes closed with the effort to control himself, but being behind Kagami was dangerous. It was impossible not to put it in once you were back there; there was something about Kagami that just made Kise want to screw him over and over until Kagami was crying and whimper and spent below him, unable to move anymore.

"It's a little hard to bear, don't you think?" Kise chuckled and was a little surprised when Aomine kissed him hard, his arm slinging over Kagami's shoulder to tangle his hand in Kise's blond locks. He shouldn't have been since they were dating but they had never actually touched each other directly, and would only take turns fucking Kagami, one after the other.

If Kise thought really hard, it didn't quite make sense why they never did…and it wasn't just a matter of how both he and Aomine refused to bottom. And so Kise kissed Aomine for all he was worth, making up for all the kisses and hugs they forgot about, and promising more in the future. Aomine then smiled, breaking the kiss because be damned if he didn't have the most perfect idea ever.

"Hey Taiga," Aomine drawled leisurely, leaning back onto his hands, watching Kagami's eyes rise to Aomine's face with exertion making his cheeks red. Aomine took Kagami's hands and pulled them away from his leaking manhood. That was close, he almost came.

"What?" Kagami's breaths were heavy and quick with arousal, the way he was pinned between Aomine and Kise was hard to bear, it felt vulnerable and yet somehow Kagami felt like it wasn't a threat to his manhood, being between the two of them. In fact, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Take your pants off," Aomine ordered, making Kise laugh but he quickly shut up when Kagami slipped his pants off, oddly agreeable today. And Kagami found himself being guided down onto Aomine's erection by dark hands on his hips, grunting at the initial penetration, but after that he was sky high.

"Fuck," Kagami cursed, back arched, head back as he leaned against Kise, a pair of arms slipping around his waist, pressed flushed against him until something shifted in the way Aomine was sitting that forced Kise to move.

"Now take him Kise."

"Excuse me?" Kagami blurted, coming out of his trance while he ran that through his head. He already had Aomine inside him, how the hell was _Kise _going to take him? That would make no sense as to why Aomine would be the one to—

Oh hell no.

"Okay~" Kise sung and Aomine gripped Kagami's legs, wrapping them around his hips and Kagami felt like a deer caught in the head lights. He could only stare into Aomine's eyes as the smug bastard stared back with a smile on his face that told Kagami he knew what was going to happen next was going to hurt. And Kise was there, pushing against Kagami's asshole and Aomine moaned deep in his throat appreciatively. Kagami howled as Kise inched his way inside, breathing heavily and Aomine frowned, his eyes making contact with Kise's and the model shrugged.

"Relax Taiga," Aomine soothed as he looked back to Seirin's Ace, taking Kagami's hands in his and kissing away a tear that had slipped from Kagami's eyes. Kagami just nodded taking smaller, shallower breaths and somehow Kise was completely inside of him. Huh. It didn't hurt so bad now.

"I'm in," Kise chirped, leaning up snug against Kagami again as he smiled happily, chin on his shoulder. The bastard could smile anywhere, what was his secret to happiness dammit?

"Great. Now nobody move for like five minutes," Kagami grumbled, but of course that didn't happen. Aomine and Kise first started thrusting alternatively, but when Kagami started to feel it again, they started moving together, and something started burning in Kagami's heart, moving down to his lower abdomen, setting fire to wherever they touched.

It burned. Kagami couldn't think straight anymore. Were his eyes open? Or was he staring at the ceiling? Shit, he didn't know. But he must have cum at some point because he saw stars and then the world became quiet for a little while…

"Kagamicchi?"

_What?_

"Are you okay Taiga?"

_I said what already!_

Kagami opened his eyes and groaned because the room was way too bright. After a few moments he saw Aomine and Kise looking down at him with concern on their face and Kagami let out a heavy sigh, sitting up.

"Damn, did I pass out?" Kagami asked and the relief on their faces was almost comical because the look looked so different on both of them.

"Yeah, you did."

"You scared the hell out of us Kagamicchi!"

Kagami just grunted and fell back onto the bed. Screw sitting up, it was too much effort and he just wanted to bask in his afterglow. After a moment, He felt he bed rock and for the second time that day, Kagami was sandwiched between the two of them. The silence that took place was both awkward and endearing but it was broken eventually.

"I think we've been dating long enough now that we can say it," Aomine said, the first to speak up for the three of them who were all thinking the same thing in that moment.

"Yeah."

"So Kise, you go first."

"What? No, Aominicchi should since you brought it up!" Kise protested and Kagami rolled his eyes. They were thinking the same thing, but somehow it was still incredibly weird to say it to your two boyfriends. So Kagami problem solved before this developed into another one of those stupid arguments that the three of them were prone to…

"Then…all at once…" Kagami said and was greeted by a silence he knew meant that they agreed with him...

1

2

3

"I love you!"

**A/N - Oops I did it again. This one-shot was really long dude! almost 2,000 words, the longest one-shot of this series. Maybe it's because there are three of them this time? And I know I took forever on this one. Or rather, all of my one-shots. It's just because even though it's a one-shot, I want there to be some story, not just different people having sex.**

**So, normally I'd say what pairings next, but this time I'm gonna do something different. ****What pairing do YOU want next? **

**See you next time love shacks.**


End file.
